


Comeback!

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: "You can’t lie to me… what makes you order that dark chocolate cake which I believe you never like that flavour?” asked Kei looking at Hikaru.





	Comeback!

Four of BEST members were having a good tea time together. Without Daiki, they look like having a double date. After makes order at the counter, Takaki lead Hikaru and Kei to the table, leaving Kota who paying the bill.

“Daiki completely had been addicted to games, right??” asked Hikaru while looking at the leaflet of that café. He takes the leaflet at the counter just now. Takaki pull out the chair and sit beside Hikaru.

“Put the blame on Ryosuke… He managed to persuade Daiki and Yuri to go visit Nino-san house this evening…” said Kei as he feels annoyed when he didn’t managed to make Daiki followed him to this café. Yuya laughing when heard it.

“He is not like you who obsessed with food…” said Yuya, who searching something on his phone, want to tease Kei.

“I’m not obsessed with food… I’m just appreciating these beautiful….” said Kei while pointing at his desserts. Kota who just arrived at the table had pull out the chair and sit beside Kei.

“Alright... If you say so, can you please tell me once again, what you ordered just now?” asked Hikaru suddenly. He already notices that Kei can’t memorize his own menu. Kota burst into laugh looking at Kei reaction.

Yuya was shocked when suddenly his phone vibrate, showing that he receive new message. He feels weird when he noticed who send the message to him at that moment. Yuya can’t hold his laugh after reading the message. Then, he faces Kei who staring at him.

“ _Gomen ne_...” said Yuya while showing the message to Hikaru. It is Kei who sent message to Yuya, asking amount menu. It seems like Kei didn’t remember his menu, so he asked Yuya since they ordered the same menu.

“Oiitt… It is not fair to ask help like this… I win!” said Hikaru after reading the message. After that, they enjoy their dessert that just arrived until late evening.

“Oh, guys, I need to go now… I need to pick-up Yuma today….” said Yuya hurriedly while looking at his watch. Hikaru and Kei nodded while Kota looks like he curious on something.

“Where is he now?” Kota asked. Yuya face Kota.

“At his university…” said Yuya. He is ready to leave the café when suddenly Kota decides to follow Yuya. Yuya agreed, so the two of them leave the café, leaving Kei with Hikaru.

“It unusual for Kota to follow Yuya…” said Kei while finishing his dessert.

“Didn’t you know that Kota went to the same university as Yuma?” asked Hikaru curiously when he heard Kei comment just now.

“I know about that, but why today…” Kei can’t finishe his words when Hikaru interrupt him.

“If I’m not mistaken, he once told me that he needs to meet someone at the university but didn’t have time to do so… Maybe today he can meet that person even it is just for a while…” explained Hikaru. Kei smirking while nodded. Hikaru feels weird.

“So, looks like you didn’t get trouble with Kota…” said Kei while leaning his back at the chair. Then he looks at Hikaru. “So what makes you trouble this few months…?” asked Kei quite serious.

“Eh… What do you mean?” asked Hikaru.

“You can’t lie to me… what makes you order that dark chocolate cake which I believe you never like that flavour…?” asked Kei looking at Hikaru cake. Hikaru just manage to eat one over third of the cake.

“Ouh… You even noticed about this huh?” replied Hikaru. He can’t avoid it anymore. He takes out his cap and put it on the table while he rubbing his hair. Since they sit at a corner so, they can be at ease.

“Nothing happened… Just a little problem… but don’t worry, I already settled it…” said Hikaru, didn’t want to reveal his problem yet. Kei looks unsatisfied. But later he was grinning.

“Hmm… That’s mean it might be related to that **_‘Comeback’_** ….” said Kei leisurely while continue eating. Hikaru startled.

“Who’s that cat?” asked Kei non-stop.

Since there is just the two of them, he surely wants to benefit that moment so that he can reveal Hikaru problem, where actually Kota also had noticed it. And that’s why Kota had left him with Hikaru today since he didn’t managed to make Hikaru told him what the problem is.

“Huh! You are scariest than that cat…” said Hikaru since Kei manage to guess.

“ _Hontou ni?_ Do I guess correctly?” asked Kei unbelievable. He smiles widely.

Hikaru feel regret as he had blurted again. He shouldn’t response like that.

“ _Daijoubu_ … everything was settled… I’m just trying to get used being alone again…” said Hikaru while sigh heavily. He took out something and shows it to Kei.

“Oh… I thought you want to show me her picture…” said Kei while laughing.

“What? Why should I keep her picture?” asked Hikaru quite emotional. He actually took out his notebook and shows to Kei a paper.

“Eh, this is the lyrics…” said Kei when he realized that Hikaru showing to him **_‘Comeback?’_** lyrics, their new song for the new album that will be release soon.

“Look at this…” Hikaru was pointing at the 2nd last paragraph. “At here, I’m already taking revenge on her…” said Hikaru with evil eye.

“She thought that she is smart enough to keep fooling me around with that smile... I admit that I had fall into her trap twice, but I’m not that fools to fall in the same trap for the 3rd time!” said Hikaru, full of anger.

“But twice is quite fools actually…” said Kei almost whispered but unfortunately, Hikaru heard it.

“ _Nani???_ ” asked Hikaru, defend his pride. “Nothing… please proceeds…” replied Kei immediately.

“I got chance to reveal her true identity and the rest is history…” said Hikaru summarize his story.

“Eh~~ Just like that?” asked Kei unsatisfied.

“Yes… I’m tired being fools so, we just ended our relationship…” said Hikaru. Kei feels weird since it sounds so easy.

“But... but…” Kei want to ask more.

“Looks, we just being dishonest to ourselves if we try to fix our relationship… so it’s better for us to be like this… after all, she had someone else beside me who is more _‘normal’_ than me, I think…” said Hikaru sadly.

“I’m sorry to hear that… No worry, every person who leaves you shows that you deserve someone better than them…” said Kei sincerely. Hikaru raised his head, looking at Kei.

“Someone that can face your foolish, accept your abnormal attitude…” said Kei continuing advising Hikaru.

“Are you praising me or criticize me?” asked Hikaru as he confused. Kei shook his head.

“Take that as compliment…” said Kei. “By the way, there is no need to be hurried… neither Kota nor Yuya should be married first, and then me and after that your turn… it should be like that… and to tell you, I didn’t find mine yet, so you can take your time…” said Kei while eating like nothing happened.

“You are really confident, Kei… I’m envious you with that…” said Hikaru while looking at Kei enviously. “But, shouldn’t you worry about your future partner? Your age is keeps increasing each year, why are you not find one yet …” asked Hikaru curiously.

Kei kept his gaze fixed on Hikaru. “We can't avoid that… people keep age every day…” replied Kei. “and I don’t think it’s the right time for me to do that… besides, I know even Kota or Yuya, both of them also didn’t have one yet… so, why I should be worried right?” said Kei while take his last bite. Hikaru can’t believe on what Kei had said just now.

“You are really simple huh… I can’t denied it!” said Hikaru at last. Kei smiles back at Hikaru as he also admits that he is quite random.

Without Hikaru realized, he had humming that 2nd last paragraph again.

_Nou aru boku wa tsumeato wo nokosu cat, Kainarashiteite no sa, I’m a liar_

_Nankai makimodosete shimau no ka, Mata kmi wo damashite warau…_

 


End file.
